vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nindroid Warriors
|-|Nindroids= |-|Nindroid Warrior= |-|Min-Droid= |-|General Cryptor= |-|DoTD Cryptor= Summary The Nindroids are the main villain faction that faced the Ninjas in the 3rd season of Ninjago. After the Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, a small part of his spirit remained stuck the Borg Tower and managed to enter in all of its computers in the form of a virus, eventually expanding and taking over the entire city. After the Ninjas escaped from New Ninjago City, the Digital Overlord used Zane's project to build an entire army of Zane-like Nindroids, but these new robots were designed to be much stronger and more powerful than the White Ninja, and were capable, like the rest of the Digital Monster's technology, of absorbing Golden Power to become more powerful. With the help of the Nindroid army, under the command of General Cryptor, and also thanks to Pythor, the Overlord would have later achieved the powers of the Golden Ninja to become the legendary Golden Master. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with various weaponry and technologies and higher with their laser beams | High 7-C, higher with various weaponry and technologies and higher with his laser beams | Likely High 7-C Name: Nindroids, Nindroid Warrior/s, Min-droid, General Cryptor Origin: Ninjago Gender: Genderless, but programmed to resemble human males Age: Likely from a few days to a few weeks Classification: Nindroids, androids, mechanical warriors, ninjas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighters and Martial Artists, Weapon Mastery (Nindroids are capable of using numerous weapons efficiently, such as swords, katanas, and even laser guns), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Nindroids are able to pilot various vehicles and war machines, and know how to use their weaponry very well. They are also able to fly trough long distances in outer space), Flight and Spaceflight (Nindroids have propellers in their feet that allow them to fly, and can also use jet packs to enhance this ability), Invisibility (Nindroids have the ability to become completly invisible at will), Energy Projection and Heat Vision (Capable of shooting a laser beam from their right eye, which are far more potent than their regular attacks) Golden Power and Energy Absorption (Like the rest of the Overlord's technology, Nindroids are capable of absorbing Golden Power to become stronger and more powerful), possibly Immunity to Dream Manipulation (Zane stated that Nindroids cannot dream) | All previous abilities, but greatly enhanced, alongside higher intelligence and a more powerful version of the laser beam (General Cryptor can shoot two laser beams, one from his right eye, and the other from his chest armor: those lasers are more powerful than the regular Nindroid's and can be shot at a much faster pace, possibly limited Power Mimicry (Cryptor stated to share the same programming as Zane, and thus he would be able to copy all of his techniques) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Flight (with Jetpacks), Immortality (Type 7), Resurrection (By killing on of the Ninjas with his Departed Blade, General Cryptor can take their place amongst the living), possibly limited Power Mimicry, possibly Immunity to Dream Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Nindroids were always able to engage fights with the Ninjas, though inconsistently physically overpowering them, other times portrayed as weaker than them, higher with various weaponry and technologies and higher with their laser beams (their optic laser beams are shown to be much more powerful than their regular attacks) | Large Town level (much more powerful than the rest of the Nindroids, and was consistently shown to be physically stronger than the Ninjas), higher with various weaponry and technologies and higher with his laser beams | Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to DoTD Samukai, who was able to harm Jay Walker) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Were shown to constantly keep up with the Ninja) with Speed of Light attack speed with laser beams (Their lasers behave very similarly to light, are shown to be reflected on materials like metal) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Shown to be comparable, if not superior to the Ninja speed-wise. His technology was more advanced even than Zane's at the time, who could dodge multiple Nindroid laser beams) and Speed of Light attack speed with laser beams (Cryptor's laser beams can be shot at a much faster pace than regular Nindroids') | Likely Sub-Relativistic+ (kept up with Zane in battle, and said himself to be equal to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class | likely Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Can tank attacks from the Ninja) | Large Town level (His durability should be superior to regular Nindroid's) | Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to DoTD Samukai, who took attacks from Jay Walker) Stamina: Infinite: Nindroids are androids who have been built following Zane's project, a Nindroid who has shown superhuman stamina, outlasting even the rest of the Ninja in several occasion, and that has never shown to get tired. General Cryptor alongside a few other Nindroids and Min-Droid were able to fly from Delta V to Ninjago using their bare propellers and weren't shown to be tired at all after their landing on Ninjago Range: Standard melee range, much higher with various weaponry and technologies and with his laser beams | Standard melee range, much higher with various weaponry and technologies and with his laser beams | Standard melee range, extended melee range with the Departed Blade Standard Equipment: *'Katanas:' The usual melee weapon wielded by all Nindroids. Unlike regular Nindroids, General Cryptor wields two katanas instead of just one. *'Laser Guns:' Laser Guns are long-ranged weapons used by Nindroids. Those are capable of shooting a blue laser beam. *'Jetpacks:' Jetpacks are equipment used by Nindroids to fly for longer distances than they do with their regular propellers. *'Vehicles:' Nindroids can pilot various vehicles and war machines to be more potent in battle. Destructoid32.png|The Destructoid DestructoidSet.png|The Destructoid's Set Form CptDestructoid.png|The Destructoid in a Concept Art **'The Destructoid:' This is a vehicle used mainly by General Cryptor himself. It's capable of shooting missiles, it can be used to store weapons inside of it, and has two mechanical arms: one equipped with a giant sword-like blade, and the other with a giant circular chainsaw. 28MechDragon.jpg|The Nindroid Mech-Dragon NindroidMechdragon.png|The Mech-Dragon in Set Form CptMechDragon.png|The Mech-Dragon in a Concept Art **'The Nindroid Mech-Dragon:' A giant mechanical dragon, and most likely the most powerful vehicle of the Nindroid Army. It can fly and has two giant circular chainsaws in its wings. *'Cryptor's Departed Blade:' A weapon that was given to Cryptor by Sensei Yang. If it's used to kill a Ninja, it allows its user to take their place amongst the living. Intelligence: While regular Nindroids aren't that intelligent on their own (even though they are expert fighters and fully capable of piloting various vehicles), General Cryptor is much more intelligent, and a fearsome commander and warrior in battle. Mind-Droid, despite his small size, is also much smarter than the other Nindroids, hence why he is able to survive more than any of them in battle Weaknesses: If Nindroids don't have an energy supply to rely on, they will deactivate. Their laser beams can be reflected with objects and weapons made out of metal, however, Cryptor's version of this attack is much more potent, and thus can't be reflected this way Feats: Able to harm and to overpower the Ninjas on multiple occasions. Cryptor was consistently shown to be physically superior to the Ninjas. After being revived by Sensei Yang, if Cryptor doesn't kill a Ninja before the Yin-Yang Eclypse's nd, he and his revived Nindroids will return to the Departed Realm Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Beams:' Nindroids are capable of shooting a red energy beam from their right eye. General Cryptor, however, can shoot two laser beams, both from his right eye and from the left side of his chest. His Laser beams are much more powerful and spammable than the rest of the Nindroids'. *'Flight:' Nindroids are able to fly thanks to having little propellers in their feet. *'Cloaking:' Nindroids are able to turn invisible at will. Key: Various Nindroids and Min-Droid | General Cryptor | Cryptor and his Nindroids in "Day of the Departed" Gallery NinjagoRebooted.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg|General Cryptor and his Nindroids 28Nindroid.jpg|A Nindroid Warrior in the Show 28JetpackNindroid.jpg|A Nindroid with a Jetpack Nindroids30.png|Numerous Nindroid Warriors 28Mindroid.jpg|Min-Droid as he appears in the show DoDNindroid.png|DoTD Nindroid Cryptor_DOTD_Minifig_CGI.png|DoTD Cryptor's Minifigure Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Genderless Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Pilots Category:Tier 7